In motor control applications when low cost is a key design factor, bootstrap circuits are used to power a high side gate driver. Leakage current through the high side gate driver and the size of the bootstrap capacitor will limit the length of the high voltage applied to the motor. This complicates a control algorithm, especially in brushless direct current (BLDC) motors and space vector pulse width modulation, by limiting low speed operation and zero speed torque that can be applied to the motor. Accordingly, advanced control algorithms are utilized in these applications. Simpler control algorithms are desirable.